


早年的段子和脑洞合集

by Shadowfish



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfish/pseuds/Shadowfish
Summary: cp不纯,虎总中心。疯狂玩梗。对新朋友极度不友好。结局是我不知道tag怎么打。实在是太难为我了（以头抢桌）。手稿存货可以说是堆积成山，然而我没有时间全打出来。先发一些意外发现有电子稿的东西。年代比较久远，可能有一些虫没有细捉。进来笑一笑就好啦。一有时间我就把前面的大坑填上！对不起！顺带一提我觉得前面的那个魔鬼翻译要从头再润色，我自己看得好难受，不愧是边上课边写的效果。（被打死）
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. 一念之间

数年前写的毁cp段子？如有脑洞上的雷同纯属巧合。

【一】  
“季玛，要不要来认识一下？”索布恰克笑着拉过那个金发男子，“这是你的学长……”

“不要。”德米特里转身就走。

【二】  
“弗拉基米尔，让我的学生德米特里做竞选组的法律顾问吧。”索布恰克敲敲竞选组长的桌子。

“老师，他太矮了，”弗拉基米尔皱眉，“不能换个人吗？”

【三】  
“诶，瓦洛佳，我听说你失业了。我替你找了一份替中央处理一些公共事务的工作，在莫斯科，你要不要……”

“不去。”弗拉基米尔果断拒绝，“我要留在列宁格勒开出租车。”

【四】  
这天，法律系教师办公室的电话响了。

“德米特里，我给你订了12:00的机票。来莫斯科。”

— 下午 —

“你是谁？？？”

“我是德米特里啊，不是您叫我来的吗，总理先生？”陌生男人一脸迷茫。

“我指的是德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇•梅德韦杰夫，您重名了吧？”

“哦，他呀。”陌生男人一拍脑袋，“嗨，我还说嘛，您怎么叫我叫得那么熟络！我是他的同事，法律系教研组长，专门研究国际法。”

弗拉基米尔沉吟了一会儿，开口道：

“那就请您担任吧，差不离。”

【五】  
“西尔维奥？！”

“意大利总理我不干了，瓦洛佳你就随便安排个公务员给我干干好了！”

后来老色贝在俄罗斯政府荣膺要职，贝普官方逼死了同人。

【六】  
“总统先生，您的考虑是？”

叶利钦又灌下一口伏特加：“其他代总统候选人留下，那个叫弗拉基米尔的小伙子就除名吧。”

“为什么？您不是最欣赏他吗？”

叶利钦不满地眨了眨眼：“你傻呀？！你就看看他是怎么对他的老师的，他这么个秉性，将来做总统也太对不起我自己了——我还指望着收他做干儿子，让他为我养老呢。”


	2. 领带梗花式N题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 多亏了万古流芳的xz同志。  
> 我现在觉得这东西在ao3发出来也没什么问题了。  
> cp是习普。不合适的话我还是删掉比较好？鬼知道为什么我的硬盘里会有这个？

【一】  
“主席先生！”

“您……您干什么？”对于突然在人群前被邻国某总统抱住，他显然受宠若惊。

“我有点事要私下讲！”邻国总统竟然轻轻抚上了他的领带结。

他一愣，不禁老脸一红，无厘头地有点羞涩：“众目睽睽之下，那什么也有伤风化吧？”却只感对方的面颊离自己越来越近，自己的鬓发都被他的呼吸所拂动。

天哪。总书记想，得来全不费……

“先生……”对方吃力地踮着脚。

“嗯？”

“您到底会不会打领带？！”（尼玛这么歪强迫症快死了啊ヾ(｀Д´)ﾉ彡）

【二】  
“中方这里需要俄方的23位开采专家，8位勘探助理，20位安全顾问及监管……”

“俄方有建议。”

“请说。”

“上级领导要求，配一位职业化妆师教你们的上司……打领带。”

【三】  
“哦我的沙皇，对面同意了！那咱送谁去教他们的老大打领带啊？”

“送个对这玩意研究最精深的。这么大的俄罗斯，领带控找不到？”

“遵命！”

— 此日清晨 —

“Сука б.！！！总理呢！？你们把总理弄哪去了！？”

【四】  
弗拉基米尔后悔对某总书记的领带的一切吐槽和嘲讽了。

当然，在他知道领带的功能多样性之后。

【五】  
“小毅啊，你瞧我这领带好看不？”

“好看是好看，就是有点短。啊我觉得对面总统那条和你昨晚戴的那条好像啊！就是对于他来说……又太长了些。”

“……”

【六】  
“总!书!记!今天您的领带……出人意料地和谐呢。”

“是啊，刚学会怎么让它保持正着不歪。”

“谁教会您的？”

“我……我内人啊。”

“第一夫人多才多艺啊！我一直以为这么复杂的结法只有经验丰富的男士才会呢！意料之外，意料之外啊！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一个领带控饱含血泪的控诉。


	3. 短小类作死

【呵，女人】  
听说，九十年代，某位名不见经传的前KGB在离开英雄之城的市政府的时候，半个城的、全年龄段的女性都哭了。

听说，又是一日，某位低调的法律系老师在离开同一座城的某著名大学时，整个系的女孩子都急疯了。

后来呢，后来她们怎么样了？

……后来好像去扛反同大旗了吧，似乎。

【冰山定理】  
“咱们的沙皇犹如一座漂浮在海面上的冰山，咱们只能看到他露出水面的部分，至于下面有多大，谁也不知道。”

“我、知、道。”

“闭嘴德米特里！”

【俄罗斯政府的日常没钱】  
——旧新闻——  
——虎：“导弹研发进程怎么样了？”  
——国防部；“没钱，鸽了。”  
——虎（掀桌）：“把克林姆林宫卖了你们也得造出来！”

这个早上不太寻常。

当我们的总统先生例行迟到地赶来克宫时，他敏锐地注意到了一丝不对劲。

“德米特里？这些工人在干什么呢？”弗拉基米尔皱着眉头一脸懵地仰脸看向正在楼顶忙活些什么的工人。他们拎着霓虹灯管样的东西，正马不停蹄地往主楼的绿色屋顶上焊接。

新闻秘书德米特里•佩斯科夫同志俯下身子，表情复杂地打量着总统先生。“老大，依您的要求，”他放低声音，“咱把克宫卖了。”

“什么！？”弗拉基米尔惊恐地一把扯住德米特里的衣袖，另一手抚胸顺气以缓解窒息感。经历了数次无声的粗口后，他总算开口：“卖……卖给谁了？”

“老大，您……您自己看。”新闻秘书指向屋顶。

焊接已然成字。

“川普大厦。”

数日后。

“怎么？”弗拉基米尔七窍生烟地猛拍沙发扶手，“你们把我的官邸也给卖了？卖了克宫资金还不够？”

“先生，买楼远远弥补不了资金空缺。”绍伊古低头扳着手指头。

“您的官邸我们没卖。”佩斯科夫露出一个沉痛的笑容，“我们把您卖了。”

【好搭档的政治建议】  
记者：“总统先生您好。一直听闻您的挚友总理先生是您施政的得力助手，今日有幸一同请到了现场，请问您可以透露一些具体的事例吗……比如说，在什么事情上，您曾受到他的启发？”

总统（沉吟，正襟，歪坐，严肃脸）：“比如说吧，有一次他大半夜来找我，突然对我说：‘如果我说我爱你，你会怎么做？如果我和斯维塔分手，你愿意带我去教堂吗？’他这番话令我思考了一个晚上。我想他实在是他聪明了：用这样的方式启发我，对于所谓反同法案的制定，要更为详尽和人性化，以保证这类群体的正当利益和终身幸福。不愧与我相伴近三十载，能如此自然地提出整治建议！”

记者：“总理先生，总理先生？您怎么了？为什么哭？”


	4. 推迟的梅普三周年/提前的熊总生贺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想起来大概是17年六七月份入的坑。热情倒是未减，只是梗被写完了。  
> 很短很短。凑数的那种短。
> 
> ——六月份写的，为了对seikai的承诺，我砍倒了N多flag又打开了word……（抱头）  
>  话说之前说封笔的到底是谁啊？？？  
> ——都是先想到了标题然后生搬硬套凑出的内容。质量极差。  
>  希望有太太被标题戳到然后给我来一篇有质量的啊啊啊啊！

【意中人】  
Dimitry算Vladimir的什么？朋友、亲人、支柱、后盾、下属，还是工具、木偶、挡箭牌、跳梁小丑？  
Vladimir算Dimitry的什么？师长、榜样、向导、庇护、上司，还是上位的阶梯，优渥生活的保障？  
也许吧。  
只是能在政治风浪中斩浪的船，唯有梦中船。  
能在斗争风雨中信赖的人，不过意中人。

Ps.翻英语字典突然脑洞大开的产物。

【历史书里的玫瑰花】  
等到许久以后，他们的感情都早早地被遗落在历史的河流里了，我们的感情却还被铭刻在河床上。  
历史书上写明我们的姓名，却写不明姓名后藏匿的温柔与爱。  
告诉我的孩子，在那一页里，夹上一朵鲜红的玫瑰花。

【笑面人】  
只有在他面前，Vladimir才会卸下面具，抛却外交假笑，行政冷面，和对至亲的强作欢喜。  
Dimitry使他的泪腺有存在的意义。

【云深不知处】  
再后来，没有人知道退休的男人去了哪里。  
他却说他未曾离开过，一直在我们身边。

【致沙皇】  
Dimitry为Vladimir捋直领带，整理衣领，仿佛他对待的不是西服，而是沙皇亲征的戎装。  
Dimitry抬头凝视面前的男人，幻想为他加冕。  
“望凯旋。”在大幕拉起前，年轻的男人微笑。  
他想他配得上一顶皇冠。

【明日边缘】  
第一个吻的味道在Dimitry的记忆里始终清楚得像新品的茶。  
回味悠长，挥之不去。  
如果可以把时间困住，就像把夜莺锁进笼子里那样，在一段空间里反复歌唱，他希望可以站在那一天的尽头，一次又一次坠入同一日，  
那一日，他对他说：“我爱你。”


End file.
